Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiyan Rage
by shepherds202
Summary: Android saga to cell saga(cell maybe not there,mostly androids it is an alternate timeline) as seen by the z warriros such as goku,gohan,trunks and piccolo.but mainly goku and gohan.I am only writing this story to improve my english.So please dont scold me.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Z:Super Saiyan Rage

Chapter 1:A Strange Dream

Note:-I only wrote this to improve my english,because i am bad at sorry for  
grammer and spelling mistakes,if they are fun reading:) or if u hated my writing  
sorry then:(

It's been a year and half after the destruction of planet namek and the climatic battle  
between Goku and the evil galactic lord 's son, Gohan has been waiting for his  
dad to return after learning from porunga the namekian dragon, that goku was not dead,when  
they were trying to wish goku and there other freinds back to life.

It was a pleseant and a warm day at the east district 439, the residence where goku and  
his family house was located near Mount Pouza at the foot of a forest.  
Gohan had just finished is lunch,and was going back to his room to study as his mom wanted  
him to become a scholar and not a "muscle head" like his father.  
Gohan then took out one his books and started to study or atleast try to."Ahh dad when are  
you comming back" he sighed and wondered didnt feel like he knew  
his mom would be checking on him after every hour or he didnt mind or hate  
studying,he just didnt feel like studying was still confused by the fact told by  
the namekian dragon,that his father was alive,and he would return when he wanted to.  
He wondered when will his father be comming back,but he didnt know.  
Then he decided to start studying before his mom found out or caught him not studying.  
Gohan then opened his book and started honestly didnt know when he fell asleep  
while reading the book.  
It was the sound of the window creaking in his room caused due to a strong wind, that woke  
him up."Oh man mom's gonna kill me if she finds out that i was sleeping!"he swore himself  
as he yawned and rubbed his eye' immedeatly looked up the clock in his room and was  
relieved to see that he slept for about 50 min before he started studying he saw  
that window,which was beside the table on which he was studying,was open."Thats  
strange,the window was closed before I fell asleep"he told and questioned first  
thought that maybe his mom must have closed the window while he was then  
realized immedeatily,if that was the case, then proabably his mom would have woken him up  
and scolded then decided it must have been open before he fell asleep and must have  
not noticed then got up from his chair and went to close the window. As he reached  
the window,he was baffled at what he was looking was fog was  
puzzled by seeing fog at this time and something caught his realized  
that someone was there and approaching who could it be he started to think and  
it was mom he then he realized that, as the person was  
approaching closer to the house,it was not his he was looking well built and  
muscular in the outline from the also noticed that the mysterios person hair shape  
was very familiar to his father's hair the fog started to clear,gohan was shocked  
at what he was seeing."That person is wearing the same gi has my dad!"gohan told  
it struck it has to be the fog had started to vanish  
and dissappear,gohan was absolutely sure it was him .Tear's started to come out of his  
eye's and roll down his cheeks."Dad!Its really dad!"gohan shouted, he was very happy and  
excited to see his father back."Mom! hurry up come outside"gohan shouted  
couldn't wait anymore so he jumped out from the window and started running towards his  
father."Dad!Dad!you have finally come back!"gohan exclaimed as he ran towards  
father seeing his son in front of him,rubbed his hair affectionately and exclaimed with a  
big smile on his face"Hey kiddo did you miss me".


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:-I am writing this from my mobile(using notes), so the text may come out weird when i upload,so please forgive me. **  
**Body**

**Chapter 2:The Nightmare To Reality**

Gohan still couldn't believe that is father was standing in front of suddenly gohan's mom chichi had come out from the main enterance of their house,looking worried."Gohan whats wrong are yo-"she stopped speaking suddenly when she saw the person standing beside her son."Goku is it really you?!"she said in a low voice,wondering if she was just imagining or seeing her son answered her doubt."Yeah mom!It's really 's back".She then dismissed what ever doubts she had in her was so happy to see her husband after a long she wondered why goku took so long to return and decided to ask him."Goku! what took you so long to comeback here!?"she asked some what angrily and irritated."I guess i shouldn't have taken a stop at Mar's."goku said also smiled and laughed inwardly at his dad's then he became some what worried by seeing his mom's became some what cool her down his father,keeping his hand on his stomah told jokingly"Hey chichi i am starving!I hope you made some food cuz i am really hungry".His stomach suddenly this even chichi smile."Goku you haven't changed one then, wait in the dinning room and i will make your favourite dishes"she declared enthustaticlly."Sounds good" goku said cheerfully and picked his son up and went into his home and into the kitchen.  
He placed gohan down on one of the wooden chair's and he sat faceing opposite to his son with the wooden dinning table in then wondered what happned to his father managed to kill him or did he die from the planet's maybe he didnt last thought made a chill run through his then decided to ask his dad."Hey dad so what happened to freiza?Did you beat him?".He then noticed his father didnt say also noticed a strange smile on his father's face,also his father head turned little bit he was not able to beat freiza and was dissapointed."It's alright dad, you can tell me."he told his dad trying to be helpful and then he was shocked to see his dad face become serious and the cheerfull face had dissappeared."Hey dad.. are you alright?"gohan asked some what worried at his father's strange behaviour.  
His father suddenly looked at him and the way he smiled was smile on his father's face was like a twisted evil his father started laughing to gohan's suprise his father turned into was laughing was completely shocked and was wondering what the hell was going on suddenly freiza caught him by his shoulder."You little brat,your father was a weakling.I killed that foolish monkey"freiza said angrily and started laughing."No it cant be.."gohan told in an inaudible voice."Now i am going to kill his family members and all his friends"freiza freiza tried to punch gohan in the chest,but the boy came to his sense and caught freiza's arm just in time."No i will not let you kill my freinds!"gohan cried out."You foolish boy!"freiza said angrily and kicked him in the stomach,gohan flew back due to the strong blow and hit the then some how managed to get up,but his stomach was paining very then spit some blood comming out from his he was shocked at what he was flew up breaking through his house was then charging the death ball and it started to grow big from the tip of his finger.  
"I am going to destroy this worthless mudhole planet hahahaha"freiza declared and laughing menacingly."No!"gohan just couldn't beleive what was going didnt know what to he noticed that the charging of the ball was complete and freiza threw the ball down towards their home."No!you monster"gohan shouted.  
Then suddlenly gohan woke up."It was only a dream"he said to himself somewhat was the third time in this week that he had this dream.  
Could it mean that freiza was still alive he thought it self made him he calmed himself and told himself that it was a then decided to study before his mom found out that he was not studying.  
He decided to solve some math problem' as soon has he finished reading the first question,he started sensing an enormous power level wondered who's ki it it dad's he then realized that it was not his father's has the the ki started come closer to his planet slowly,he found out whose ki ht was."It's freiza!"he told out was shocked and was just seeing out from his window,into the clear a whole minute he was in that same spot not moving and just looking at the suddenly the phone came to his sense and went down to pickup the phone,still shocked at event which was happening.  
"Dad we need you" was his only thought.


End file.
